Bakugan: Rebellion
by R-Mac
Summary: Naga has returned with some new help and he succeeds in taking over the world. It's now up to a new team of Bakugan Brawlers to save the world.  Rated T for language
1. Ep 1: The Revolution Begins

I do not own Bakugan, any characters from the show are not owned by me. Any OC's are made by me.

First off for those of you who have read the Chapter one already, this is a re-rewrite of that chapter, I decided to change one of the bakugan in the story. Secondly, in case you were wondering, the first part of this chapter is set sometime after Gundalian Invaders.

* * *

**_Bakgan: Rebellion - Episode 1_**

**_The Revolution Begins_**

**Runo's Family's Resturant**

Dan Kuso is walking into Runo's parent's restaurant and sees that everyone is he looks around for a second before smiling

"Well it looks like the gang's all here."

Runo sees Dan and smiles, "Hey Dan, about time you got here."

"I would have got here faster but I received this message from someone challenging me and Drago to a battle later on today." Dan explained to everyone there.

Shun looks at Dan for a second before looking back out the window, "So you got one too?"

Dan looked at Shun with a confused look on his face, "Wait you mean you were challenged too?"

"I got a message that said the same thing as well." Marucho said as he looked at everyone also.

Julie walked up to Dan, "Me too."

After a few moments of silence Alice spoke up herself, "I did also."

Dan, now with a surprised look on his face, looked over to Runo, "Really? Did you get one Runo?"

"Of course I did." Runo said, a little annoyed at the rhetorical question.

Drago then jumped up onto Dan's shoulder and opened up from his ball form, "So it would seem someone wants to challenge us all, this is very strange."

"I agree Drago. It's not that common that someone would want to challenge anyone of us, let alone all of us." Tigrerra said as everyone started to think about it.

Gorem, sitting on the table waddled over to the side Dan and Drago were at and looked at Drago, "What do you think we should do, Drago?"

Drago, turned his attention to the Subterra bakugan before speaking, "I think we should go. It's always good to keep ourselves prepared for the anything that might happen."

Everyone agrees and they leave to head over to where the message told them to meet.

* * *

**City Park**

The Brawlers arrive at the location, the park by the fountain, and look around to see no one is here but them.

Dan was the first to open his mouth, like always, "Where is this guy? The message did say to be at the park around this time.?"

"Hahahahaha. Looks like the world famous Bakugan Battle Brawlers decided to accept my invitation after all." A voice suddenly calls out from behind the fountain.

Everyone looks up and see a shadowy figure step out and stand in front of them.

"Who are you?" Shun asks the question that everyone was thinking at the time.

The mystery person smiles at the question, "They call me Kelvin, and I'm the one who will rule this planet."

Dan, now angered at the person, now identified as Kelvin, steps forward, "No your not, are you ready to battle?"

Kelvin starts to laugh again but stops abruptly before speaking, "I'm always ready to battle. However this is not the right time to battle?"

Everyone suddenly becoming confused, Runo decides to say what everyone was obviously thinking, "Huh, what does that mean?"

After no reply, Shun walks up to Kelvin, "But you said in your message to meet you here at this time for a battle."

Kelvin starts laughing yet again and puts his hand in his pocket, "Don't you worry, I know the perfect time for us to do battle. But it's not now. In fact it'll come sooner than you think."

Gorem jumps up on Julie's shoulder and turns to her ear, "Julie, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Julie looks at Gorem after the coment Really?" Julie turns to everyone in alarm, "Everyone, Gorem is sensing something is wrong!"

Everyone turns to Julie, "What? Then we gotta get out of here!" Dan tells everyone just as alarmed as Julie.

Kelvin smiles at the chaos that was about to occur, "Ha, too late."

Kelvin pulls a device out of his pocket and pushes a button. At that moment a portal opens up beneath everyone and everyone falls in except Dan who grabs onto the edge of a fountain

Kelvin looks at Dan before jumping up onto the fountain ledge, "Looks like we've got ourselves a fighter here"

"It doesn't matter, he's going into that portal one way or another." Dan and Drago, looks up at Kelvin and notices that the last voice wasn't his.

Drago suddenly realizes something, "Wait a minute, I recognize that voice!"

Just then a bakugan appears on Kelvin's shoulder.

"It's been a while, Drago." the white bakugan spoke to the Pyrus bakugan in confidence.

NAGA! Drago responded as Dan looked on shocked at the bakugan who had failed in an attempt at taking over the world before, the one everyone thought was destroyed by Drago.

"That's right." Naga exclaimed with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Dan yelled, though he did know that Drago and him weren't in the position to stop him at the moment in time.

Kelvin and Naga begin to laugh and Kelvin kneels down so that he's face to face with Dan, "We just did brawler."

Kelvin stands up and steps on Dan's hands causing Dan to fall into the portal while Kelvin and Naga laugh.

* * *

**25 Years Later**

**March, 23rd, 2025**

**2:35 PM Eastern Time**

**Georgia-Tennessee boarder**

A biker is seen coming to a stop at a rest stop just past the border on the Tennessee side. He gets off the bike and looks around before taking off the helmet. He walks over to a bulletin board and looks at the map on

"So it would seem we are just outside of Chattanooga. Now where should we go next?" The biker says, appearing to be talking to himself.

"It's your call Ryan. You are the one who is driving." Replied another voice.

The person, now identified as Ryan smiles for a second, "I know that Ragon, we have to figure out where our next destination is first."

Just then a Darkus bakugan appears on Ryan's shoulder and opens up.

"You know we both have the same idea on what our goal is, so we should figure out where he is." The bakugan told Ryan who looked at the map.

"Yeah, we have to stop Naga and save this planet from his evil," Ryan told his partner.

"We just have one problem which I did just state, we don't know where his palace is and we have no plan on how to get to the palace if we did." Ragon explained to Ryan, who was running his finger up a road on the map stopping at a point on the map.

"Wait a second, I just thought of something."

"What is it, Ryan?"

"Nashville might have what we're looking"

"Nashville? Why there?"

"Nashville is home to the largest library in the southeast, it's bound to have some information we could use to advantage."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on."

"Okay then lets go."

Ragon return to Ryan's pocket and Ryan walked back to his motorcycle. Ryan puts his helmet back on and gets on the bike before driving off.

* * *

_"My name is Ryan Apollos. I have been on my own for 6 months now. I once was like all the people on Earth. I once had thought of Naga as the good guy. I was oblivious to the truth. In fact I was so blind that I actually had a dream to be a part of the Bakugan Officers, the special police force employed by Naga to uphold the laws he enforced. It wasn't until I met the only one I can trust now, Darkus Ragon. He revealed to me that Naga was pure evil and didn't care about anything other than power. Ragon is not like most Darkus bakugan, he doesn't strive for power or domination, though he enjoys competition. Along with Ragon, I have set out on a quest to save the world from Naga's control and restore the world to what it was before Naga's conquest."_

* * *

**Outside the Nashville City Limits**

**March 24th, 2025**

**9:00 AM Eastern Time**

Ryan stops just outside of the Nashville city limits. He opens up his back pack and shifts through it before stopping and pulls out a gauntlet. He begins working on it as Ragon jumps onto Ryan's shoulder.

Ragon looks at Ryan fidgeting with the gauntlet for a few seconds before asking the question that's on his mind, "What are you doing?"

Ryan looks at Ragon for a second before stopping and replying, "I'm disabling the tacking chip. All gauntlets that have been made in the last twenty years have had a tracking chip inserted. If I were to enter inside the city limits the Bakugan Officers station would be alerted to my presence immediately and I would get swarmed faster than bug to a light. I know we are good but we aren't good enough to fend off an entire force of Bakugan Officers at the same time."

"I understand what you mean; the numbers would be too great for us to overcome. But what are you going to do to prevent it?"

"Unfortunately I don't have the tools to remove the chip from the gauntlet, but I am able to temporarily jam the signal from being triggered."

"I think I know why you went around the last major city we came up to now."

"Yep, every major city has the radar that would be able to receive the signal. Atlanta and Nashville are just two of the cities that have them."

He finally finishes up and places the gauntlet back in his backpack before throwing it around onto his back.

Ryan sighs and looks at the city, obviously a little busy considering the time of the day, "Okay, now we're ready, the signal will be jammed for five hours and the library is about a ten minute ride through the city, that will give us four hours and fifty minutes to go in the library find the information we are looking for print it and get out of the city before they receive the signal. Also you're going to need to stay out of sight until I say it's clear, got it?"

"Of course," the dragon-like darkus bakugan respectfully replies.

Ragon returns to ball form and goes back into Ryan's pocket and Ryan rides into the city.

* * *

**Nashville Public Library**

**9:20 AM Eastern Time**

Twenty minutes later he arrives at the library and parks his motorcycle before he gets off the bike and looks at the library.

"Okay so that took a little bit longer than expected but we made it. Let's hurry up." Ryan tells his bakugan partner, though to other people it seemed like he was talking to himself.

Ryan walks into the library and looks around the inside.

* * *

**Starbucks Cafe**

**9:21 AM Eastern Time**

An unknown man is sitting at a cafe eating when a haos bakugan appears on the table by him.

"Excuse me master?"

"Yes Cyclone Percival, what is it?" The man replies.

"I sense a bakugan's presence in the city."

"There's a professional bakugan tournament in town and all the bakugan officers have one, so of course there's a bakugan in the town." The man tells the bakugan, explaining the obvious reasons that there would be an unknown bakugan in the city.

"No, I mean there's a bakugan presence in the city that I haven't sensed before." The bakugan answers, trying to convince his partner that it's not any of the reasons stated.

"I see, so there's a rogue bakugan loose in Nashville? Perfect, let's take who's ever harboring this rogue bakugan in and add another accomplishment to my impressive résumé."

The man stands up and picks up his bakugan and leaves the restaurant.

* * *

**Nashville Library**

**11:50 AM Eastern Time**

At the library Ryan is on a computer looking through webpages and printing anything useful. Eventually Ryan stops and closes everything on the computer before standing up. Ryan walks over to the front desk and waits for a librarian to come over.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The librarian asks the seemingly innocent kid standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I printed out a couple of things and I was wondering if you had them here?"

"Let me see, what is your name?"

"It's Ryan."

"Ah yes here it is. Unfortunately I can't give it to you because printing costs about fifty cents for each page that's printed."

"Okay, so how many pages did I print?" Ryan asked, wondering how much this would cost him.

"Um, let's see. About fifty pages."

"Wow, didn't think I had printed that much. I'll pay for all the pages I guess."

"Okay, so that would come out to…"

The librarian types the numbers in on a calculator. Just then the doors open and Ryan looks and sees a Bakugan Officer walk in, causing Ryan to start to get nervous.

"That comes out to $25." The librarian finally answering the question.

"Alright here you go."

"Thank you and here's your papers that you printed."

Ryan hands the money to the librarian, who hands him the copies. Ryan puts the copies in the backpack and leaves the library while the officer's back is to the check out desk looking around. After Ryan leavs, the haos bakugan appears on the officer's shoulder

"Master I sense that the bakugan has just left the building. It appears that it's now out in the parking lot." Cyclone Percival tells his officer partner.

"So it would seem as if the person who just left is the rogue bakugan's partner. Let's go follow him and when the time is right, capture him and bring this person in for his crimes against Naga and Kelvin." The officer tells his partner, rather arrogantly.

The officer turns around and leaves the building and follows Ryan.

* * *

**Nashville Park**

**12:30 PM Eastern Time**

Ryan is sitting on a bench looking at a couple pieces of the information he printed out. He carefully looks over each piece of paper in his hands.

"It looks like this information is going to come in handy." Ryan says, smiling the progress he made in the library.

"Yeah it seems we are now one step closer from saving the world from the evil of Naga." Ragon replies, poking his head out of Ryan's pocket.

"Yeah we are. Let's get going, if I had to guess I'd have to say we have about an hour and a half till the tracking chip reactivates."

"Aw, leaving so soon? But I just got here." an unknown voice interjects just as Ryan places the papers back in the backpack. Ryan turns around and sees the same person that entered the library as he was leaving.

"Who are you?" Ryan asks the mystery man who is standing in front of him blocking his path to the motorcycle.

"The name's Darren, Officer Darren Mills."

"Wait you're a bakugan officer?" Ryan replied, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Indeed I am. And you're gonna have to come with me."

"Why? Did I break a law?" Ryan asked, resisting the temptation to smile while trying to act dumb.

"You have, I have reason to believe you're harboring a rogue bakugan," Darren answered.

Ryan frowns and is taken aback a little wondering how did a bakugan officer know he about Ragon.

"What? No I'm not"

"Don't you dare deny the truth. You have a bakugan, and you can't deny it at all."

"And what if I am, you don't look like you have any proof."

"I have proof and you're going to jail for a long time, because I doubt that you can deny the proof that I have."

"I'm telling you, I don't have a bakugan."

Just then a bakugan appeared on Darren's shoulder.

"He's lying and he knows it. I sense the rogue bakugan presence with him." Says the Haos bakugan to his partner.

Ryan smiles for a second after realizing that he can't sneak out of the situation. "Well I see the rumors are true, there are bakugan that can locate others in the area."

"You are correct, and you might as well give up now and come with me." Darren responds.

"Or I can go down fighting" Ryan answers, trying to use another way out of the way.

"Do you actually think you can beat me? I graduated from the Bakugan Officers Academy first in my class in battle strategy. I am undefeated against fugitives like you." Darren brags.

"What are you afraid of then?" Ryan says, trying to goad Darren into a battle.

"Fine then, you're on. But how bout we make it a little more interesting. When I win, you come with me, no questions asked. But if by some miracle you win, then I'll give you a ten minute head start for you to attempt to run away." Darren replies, accepting the challenge while laying down some stipulations.

"Deal." Ryan says.

Ryan and Darren put their respective bakugan gauntlets on.

Both men place cards in their gaunlets and closes the gaunlet. "Gauntlet power strike!"

Darren pulls out a card and prepares to throw it, "I'll begin. Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Haos Hammersaur stand."

[Haos Cyclone Percival-410 G's]

Ryan smiles as Ragon hops into his hand. "So I'm guessing that means you're a Haos brawler. Anyways, my turn. Bakugan brawl, Darkus Ragon stand."

[Darkus Ragon-390 G's]

"You ready to go?" Ryan sarcastically asks the officer.

"Ha! You just made your first mistake, see I am even more dangerous when my opponent uses darkus bakugan to battle."

Is that so?

"It is, you could say I'm the light that will illuminate your darkness. And just to show you what I mean… Gate Card Open! Haos Daybreaker."

"What's Haos Daybreaker?"

"Haos Daybreaker, is one of my best gate cards. If I'm battling against a darkus bakugan, Haos Daybreaker prevents you from using any ability cards."

"Oh man, you've really backed me into a corner. But unfortunately for you I have a plan b for any situation that arises. Ability activate, Blackout Inferno Wave!"

[Darkus Ragon's G's increase, 390 = 490]

Darren looks in shock and surprise at Ragon's G power. "You can't activate an ability!"

"This ability is the exception to the rule," responds Ryan.

"That's not possible. You can't activate an ability with Haos Daybreaker in play"

"Have you ever heard of a rare collection of ability cards being out there in the world?"

Darren's eyes widen as he realizes what Ryan's talking about. "What? You don't mean…"

"Yep, the Bypass ability cards."

"How did you get your hands on a bypass ability card?"

"It's real simple, I found it. Some poor schmuck left it lying around and I picked it up. And Blackout Inferno Wave bypasses any gate cards that prevent me from using my bakugan's attribute abilities. It also adds 100 G's to Ragon's power level."

"Then I better block this attack. Ability activates, Cycle Clash."

[Haos Cyclone Percival's G's increase, 410 = 510. Darkus Ragon's G's decrease. 490 = 440]

Darren smiles as he prepares to explain the ability, though there was no need to. "Cycle Clash increases Cyclone Percival's G's by 100 while it decreases your bakugan's G's by 50. And since bypass cards are so rare, I don't think you have another one. So you're done with."

"Oh really now?"

"Huh?"

"Ability activate, Nightshade Inferno Wave!"

[Ragon's G's increase, 440 = 540 = 640]

"What the hell? Another bypass card, and this one gave you 200 G's? How is that fair?" Darren says growing increasingly angry with each word.

"Nightshade Inferno Wave increases Ragon's G's by 100 plus 50 more G's for every card you've activated," Ryan says, explaining the card.

"But I've only played one."

"I wasn't talking about just ability."

Gate cards too?

"I did say "every card you've activated." Now Ragon attack!"

"You got it, partner." Ragon answers to his partner before a massive black and red fire ball forms in his mouth before he fires it at Cyclone Percival and easily defeats the Haos bakugan, which returns to ball form and falls at Darren's feet, and Ragon stares down Darren before returning to ball form and returns to Ryan's hand who smiles before looking at Darren.

"Looks like you've lost round 1."

[Darren life force: 30%]

"You got lucky. If it weren't for those bypass cards I would have creamed you."

"Believe what you want. Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Darkus Ragon stand."

"Bakugan brawl, Haos Cyclone Percival stand."

[Darkus Ragon-390 G's][Haos Cyclone Percival-410 G's]

Darren pulls a card out of his pocket and puts it in the gaunlet. "Ability activate, Black Blunis."

[Haos Cyclone Percival G's increase, 410 = 660]

"Oh man, that's a powerful ability."

Darren smiles while chuckling a bit. "Right you are. Black Blunis increases Cylone Percival's G's by 150 plus if there is a bakugan on the field that isn't in the triple node with Haos, then you add on another 100 G's."

Ryan begins to look through his cards at a excedingly quicken pace trying to find the right card to use. "I've gotta think of something quick, but in the mean time. Gate card open! Darkfire Blockade."

[Darkus Ragon G's increase, 390 = 440. Cyclone Percival freezes]

"What's going on!"

"Darkfire Blockade, adds 50 G's to Ragon, and it prevents Cyclone Percival from attacking or using abilities until Ragon's G's either equals or pass Cyclone Percival's."

"That's not fair."

"Don't worry, he won't be frozen in his tracks for long. Double ability activate, Giga Blackfire plus Giga Firestorm."

[Darkus Ragon's increase, 440 = 490 = 690]

"690 G's but how is that possible!" Darren responds to the huge increase in Ragon's power level, a hint of desperation can be heard in his voice.

"Giga Blackfire increases Ragon's G's by 50 and Giga Firestorm increases Ragon's G's by another 100 G's."

"But that would only make it 590," complains Darren.

"That's where you're wrong. Cause if after Ragon's G's increases he still is outmatched by more than 50 G's he gets another 100 G's."

"No! I gotta stop this."

"Well you better think fast cause, Cyclone Percival can now move and I'm betting Ragon's just itching to take him down."

Ragon: Time to lose Percival!

Cyclone Percival: I don't think so rogue. Naga will be pleased after you've been catch."

Ragon: Huh, what is this feeling? Why does it feel like something's amiss here?

Cyclone Percival: The miss is you, because you are weak. Hahahaha.

"Ability activate, Illuminating Light."

[Darkus Ragon's G's decrease, 690 = 640. Haos Cyclone Percival G's increase, 660 = 710]

"Illuminating Light, allows me to reverse a darkus bakugan ability and give the power boost to Hammersaur." Darren announces, explaining the cards power.

"Damn, now Ragon's down by 70 G's."

"And I'm not giving you a chance to recover, Cyclone Percival attack now!"

Hammersaur begins to attack as Ragon prepares to defend himself.

Ryan quickly puts a card into his gauntlet and activates it. "Fusion ability activate! Nightmare Wildfire!"

"What!"

[Darkus Ragon's G's increase, 640 = 840]

After a moment of shock and silence from Darren he looks up in a mix of anger and fear of losing this battle. "I've never heard of that card before!"

"Well you're in for a treat now. Nightmare Wildfire increases Ragon's G's by 100 if he's down by 50 G's."

"Wait a second. That would only increase his G's to 740!"

"True, but you did not take into account that Nightmare Wildfire also doubles the G's increase if his opponent is over 700 G's. It's a little side effect, a positive side effect." Ryan says finishing his explaination.

"No! I don't have any cards to reverse this, I can't believe it. I'm going to lose to a punk like you!" Darren screams, as the revelation of him losing finally sets in.

"Indeed you are. And now for the finishing touch, ability activate, Shadow Flare."

[Darkus Ragon's G's increase - 840 = 890][Haos Cyclone Percival - 710 G's]

A pitch black fireball forms in Ragon's mouth before he fires it and defeats Hammersaur. Both bakugan return to their brawlers.

[Darren's life force 0%, battle terminated]

Darren drops to his knees and looks in the sky in disbelief. "I can't believe it, I was one of the best at the Bakugan Officers Academy and I'm one of the best Haos battlers in the Officers and yet I lost to a brat like you! This can't be happening!"

Ryan grabs Darren by the arm and drags him over to a bench

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!"

Ryan takes the handcuffs off of Darren's belt and handcuffs Darren's hand to the bench

"That's to make sure you don't go back on your word about me getting a ten minute head start. Don't worry, I've rigged the handcuffs to release in ten minutes. See ya, loser." Ryan smiles and waves as he leaves while Darren flops around on the ground like a fish out of water.

"Hey! Get back here, I'm not through with you yet!"

Ryan walks away ignoring Darren. Ryan gets to the motorcycle and looks at his watch

Ragon appears on Ryan's shoulder and opens up looking at Ryan. "Ryan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Ragon?" Ryan replies as he looks at his darkus bakugan partner.

"Something seemed a miss with that bakugan. It seemed like he was fighting himself deep within his soul."

"What are you saying?"

"I think Cyclone Percival was brainwashed by Naga."

"What?"

"I sensed an internal struggle within Cyclone Percival's soul. Like he was trying to break free of some kind of mind control."

"Could he actually know that Naga's evil and yet he can't do anything?"

"I believe so. I've heard stories of how Naga managed to brain wash six of the world's best brawlers back during his first attempt at world domination."

"Then if we run into that guy again, we should put together a strategy to free his bakugan from Naga's control."

Ryan looks back at his watch for a second. "Shoot!"

"What is it?"

"We only have 15 minutes before the tracking chip in the gauntlet reactivates, alerting the rest of the bakugan officers to our location."

"We better get a moving."

"I'm moving as fast as I can."

Ryan gets on the motorcycle and drives off. Meanwhile back at the bench, Darren grabs his radio with his free hand

"Attention all bakugan officers. A rogue bakugan and brawler have been spotted attempting to leave the area, the culprit was last seen leaving the Centennial Park on a black motorcycle. Apprehend him at all costs."

Darren puts the radio down and smiles.

"I did say, that I would wait ten minutes. I never said anything about the other officers waiting."

* * *

**Middle of Nashville, Tennessee**

Ryan is speeding down the roads with what seemed like every bakugan officer in the city. He constantly turns down different roads in an attempt to lose them.

"Come on, this is ridiculous. That two timing jerk said he'd give us a ten minute head start." Ryan says in anger.

"I get the feeling we missed something when he said that." says Ragon, poking his head out of the the pocket he's sitting in.

"What are you talking… Wait a second I think you're right, he never said that the rest of the officers would wait ten minutes." Ryan replies, momentarily stopping as he realizes it.

"We have to lose these officers."

"You're right, and I think I have something that will help."

Ryan reaches into his backpack and pulls out a device with a button on it.

"What is that?"

"It's a smokescreen, I figured if we got into trouble, something like this could get us out of it."

"But where would we use it. The roads are too wide for us to use it to escape. Where would we use it to the fullest advantage."

"In an alley. It's small enough and I'm pretty sure that there's places we can hide out there till the coast is clear."

Ryan starts to look for an alley that fits that description and eventually finds it.

"There's one just gotta go around the block and come back to it."

"I hope this works."

"It better work or we won't stand a chance."

Ryan circles around the block and finds the other side of the alley. He drives in and activates the device which instantly activates creating a smokescreen that engulfs the entire alley. Some of the officers stay outside of the alleyway while others enter the alley and drive through it thinking that Ryan went through it. After a few minutes the rest of the officers disperse and leave the area. Ryan then pulls out of a side alley and checks both ways.

"It looks like we've confused them enough."

"It appears that way. I think your plan worked to perfection."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Ryan responds to his friend noting that they weren't out of the woods yet.

Ryan takes a quick look at his watch and looks back.

"We've only got 5 minutes till the gauntlets tracking chip reactivates and we get swarmed again."

Ryan gets on the bike and drives out of the alley and heads for I-40. Once there he makes it out of the city just in time. And continues to drive east.

"Where are we going to go now Ryan?" Ragon asks.

"We're going east. I found something while on the computer that will work in our plans."

Ryan continues to drive his motorcycle east towards Knoxville. Meanwhile, just behind him, a car is tailing him while the driver smirks at the fact he hasn't been noticed by Ryan yet.

"This is far from over fugitive," the driver says confidently.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

So there it is. Part one of the saga begins. If your wondering what happened to the Battle Brawlers, don't worry, that will come up again later. I will greatly appreciate reviews to this. I will write more but I want to know if you guys think this is a good idea and continuing would be awesome.

-Next Time-

What happened to the Brawlers? What did Ryan find that's useful? Where are they heading?

Find out in "Shooting Star"


	2. Story Update

Okay, I know I haven't uploaded this in a long, long time. There isn't any problems or real reason as to why I haven't other than I lost intrest in writing this story and got stuck in where I was heading with the plot.

I recently decided to just give up on the story all together. I still want to write a Bakugan fic and I will get to it eventually, I just have to set up the stuff, including how I will be doing the whole plot and anything in between. I've already have two characters for the new fic decided as one I had already decided on using in this fic but I will use in my new story.

I do have one idea already and it's not that difficult of one. Anyone with suggestions are more than welcomed to let me know in the reviews.


End file.
